


大城小爱

by IMDA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 校园AU 年龄操作 双向暗恋日常





	大城小爱

斯塔克家和帕克家真是一对不同寻常的邻居。

就连彼得的妈妈都这么觉得。

“彼得，都要睡觉了，把窗帘赶紧拉上吧。”玛丽刚刚洗好澡，擦着头发路过儿子的房间。彼得的房门没有关，她看见彼得的台灯开得很亮，而他仍趴在窗前写着什么。十七岁的男孩留着一头棕色的卷发，他的肩膀因为写字的姿势微微耸着，台灯的暖光在他后颈的凸起处打下了一块阴影。

“彼得，”她走了过去，毛巾搭在肩上，“你在写什么？”

她拍了拍儿子的肩膀，力度很轻。 

“妈妈！”

彼得跳了起来，右手的笔被他甩到了地毯上，在上面留下了一滩墨渍。

“彼得..”

彼得顾不上跟受惊的玛丽解释自己的过激反应，也顾不上为那滩过分显眼的墨渍道歉，他的手里紧紧地抓着一张纸，压在自己的胸口处。

那张纸是从彼得最喜欢的本子上撕下来的，玛丽往前凑了一步注意到。那是他们夫妻俩今年圣诞夜刚刚送给儿子的礼物，彼得非常喜欢这个礼物，起码在拆开那些红丝带的时候玛丽看到了彼得的圆眼睛亮了亮，要知道那天彼得的精神一直不太好，这样一个细微的表情已经让玛丽足够欣慰了。

可现在这个本子被撕了，印着花纹的纸被小男孩皱皱巴巴地按在胸前，而他的儿子，正一脸惊慌地看着她。

“您..您怎么能这样！”彼得站在书桌的侧面，跟他的母亲正在一条对角线上。

“这是..这是我的隐私！您不能偷看我的隐私！青少年总是要有秘密的！”他涨红着脸边说边往后退。玛丽当然是个好母亲，彼得知道他绝对不会挨巴掌，可是。

他低了低头，看着胸前那张已经被他揉搓得像块抹布一样的纸。那是给托尼的小纸条，他绝对不能让玛丽看到。想到托尼彼得不知怎么就有了底气，于是他抬起了头，称得上一脸正气地看着他一头雾水的母亲，“对！这是我的..我的秘密！”

好吧，青少年，青少年总得有点秘密嘛，玛丽想着。只是对面斯塔克家的那个小男孩..

玛丽皱了眉，红色的卷发湿漉漉地垂在她的脸侧。她知道彼得手里的纸条是给托尼的，她怎么会不知道呢？她的小儿子从不知道躲藏，即使做坏事，遮掩的手段也拙劣得可怜。无非是小男孩的游戏，玛丽心里对自己这么说道。她不在乎彼得和托尼的游戏，可他在乎彼得和托尼的关系。玛丽抬起手把毛巾盖在了自己头上。她不希望彼得和托尼走得太近。

彼得不知道她的母亲正在心里为他解决着「难题」。他不安地咽了口口水，往后面挪了挪。桌角正顶着他的屁股，他不太舒服，但也没有办法，他只能用汗湿的手掌摩挲着桌上的化学书，把那张纸条塞了进去。

母子两人各怀心事，一时间屋子里似乎安静的有些尴尬。他们当然不会吵架，作为一个十七岁的少年，彼得意外地和母亲相处得很好。玛丽微微抬头看着已经比自己高出半个头的儿子，有些无奈。她不能告诉彼得她的担心，她知道对面那个窗户里的小男孩对彼得很重要，但她也知道那个孩子并不是传统意义上的乖小孩。可她的彼得是。她泄气地想着。没有人会愿意让自己的乖儿子跟斯塔克家的儿子每天混在一起的。

彼得用指肚探了探书页里的纸条，确定没有露出一边一角之后终于松了一口气。他卸了力，任由自己靠在不怎么舒服的桌角上，终于有了闲暇和余力来观察玛丽的表情。

“呃..”彼得想说点什么，他张了张嘴，看到母亲还滴着水的红发。

啊..好像红丝绒蛋糕..饿肚子的小男孩眨了两下眼，意识到自己奇特的想法后有点不好意思地红了脸。

希望妈妈今天留了三个以上的蛋糕，最好有个红丝绒的。彼得这么想道。

“好吧彼得，妈妈理解你，每个人都有秘密，我当然尊重你，”玛丽开了口，打破了房间有些压抑的气氛，她甩了甩她那头红发，往前走了两步。彼得下意识地往后退，不过眼神依旧盯着他母亲那头看起来有些「美味」的红发。

玛丽注意到了彼得过于直白而呆滞的视线，“嘿宝贝，你在看什么？”

她疑惑地看向身后。十七岁的男孩简直把卧室的墙当成了画板。海报，漫画，涂鸦…这是什么？玛丽扫到一张有点不太一样的纸条，伸手扯了下来。

“哦..宝贝儿子，物理公式？这..我..妈妈可不想你变成什么书呆子。”

“乖孩子不都是这样吗妈妈，你想要的，乖小孩，好了妈妈，还给我，你该去睡觉了。”彼得一把扯过了那张写着密密麻麻物理公式的纸条，推着玛丽往门外去。他的纸条被他藏起来了，否则他可绝对不敢把他妈妈推出去。

“拉上窗帘，否则明早的太阳会晒得你睡不了懒觉！”玛丽的声音从门外传来。

“乖小孩不需要睡懒觉，妈妈！”

客厅的灯关掉了，彼得从门缝看到光亮像被捏紧的海绵一样嗖地一下缩回了灯罩，终于放松地倚在了门上。

这样的事绝对不能发生第二次，一次就够让他胆战心惊的了。彼得给自己顺了顺胸口，走到了书桌前。

他的窗帘并没有拉，他总是很听玛丽的话的，但是这个他绝对不想妥协。天色已经稠得像一团湿墨，彼得却丝毫没有睡意，他翻开了化学书，拿出了那张小纸条。

托尼睡了吗？

他坐了下来，撑着脑袋用手指拨着纸条的边缘。闹钟被他放在一摞卷子上，秒针哒哒地像白天做实验时试管碰撞的声音，从他右耳敲进去，又从他左耳宕出来。

小男孩难得有点沮丧，可能是今天玛丽突然闯进来了吧。其实也没什么大不了，只不过是一张小纸条，和他所谓的青少年的秘密。彼得抬头看了看时间，十一点；又抬头看了看窗外，对面的窗帘依旧拉得紧紧的，透不出一点光亮。彼得突然觉得有点冷，站起身来披上了搭在椅子上的格子外套。

当他把胳膊从那只过于肥大的袖管里伸出来的时候，他又忍不住抬头往对面看去。

那边的窗帘拉开了，而他所谓的青少年的秘密，正站在书桌前朝他挥手。

他还从来没这样做过，站在他的卧室里，在晚上十一点的时候朝他挥手。彼得的胸口涨得满满的，他回给托尼一个眨眼，急急忙忙地穿上了衬衫，坐了下来。

托尼笑了笑，也坐了下来。他的衣服上沾了点墨水。彼得吸了吸鼻子，撑着头看着托尼低头在纸上写字。

「我明天橄榄球比赛」

托尼把纸举了起来，他的袖子挽着，露出一截小臂。

男孩的字写得并不那么规整，龙飞凤舞的，爬在一张和彼得一样的纸上。

彼得笑了笑，有一点狡黠。他拿起那团被他扔在角落的纸团，展了开来，「你明天橄榄球比赛对吗」

他的手因为这微妙的默契有些颤抖。袖口从他的手腕上滑了下去，束在了他的小臂。是的，他有一点紧张，大概还混杂着一点兴奋，但更多的是期待。他的鼻尖出了点汗，他抬起右手，用袖口擦了一下鼻尖。他不知道托尼到底会有什么反应，不过他一定会笑。这就够了。坐在他自己的卧室里，隔着一条过道和两扇窗户，对他一个人的微笑。彼得又抬起了手——不过这次是左手——擦了擦汗，热切地觑住对面的那个男孩。可大概那张纸真的皱得厉害，托尼眯着眼睛，脸上的表情有点疑惑。

是看不清吗？彼得看见托尼那双大眼睛在镜片后面闪烁着。他后悔刚才自己把纸条团成团扔了出去，闹钟太吵了，他只是受不了那重复而频密的声音而已。而正当他手足无措地想要把那张纸条重新团起来扔掉的时候，他看见托尼朝他做了个口型：「Telescope」

彼得愣了愣，手指却松了力气放开了纸条。他看着托尼猫着腰摸了出去，钻到了黑暗里。

望远镜。彼得托着腮，想起了托尼送给他的第一件生日礼物。

「十六岁竟然还要什么生日礼物，无聊的小鬼。」他还记得他这么说。就在他的生日会，他被玛丽拎了出去请刚刚搬来的邻居来参加他的生日派对，他不情不愿地敲开了斯塔克家的房门，可是鬼知道他的新邻居这么难搞。口口声声说不来结果提前把他家大门敲地砰砰响也就算了，送礼物的时候还一脸「你真丢人」的高傲的样子。彼得当时真想一拳揍上去来着，可是看着那张脸，又想了想这个斯塔克大他一届的学长身份，不得不咽下了这口气。

不过谁知道，一年之后，彼得会喜欢上这个斯塔克家的学长呢？

谁也料不到。

托尼回来了，有模有样地拿起望远镜，「举高点举高点」，彼得看见他的嘴唇动着，举高了一点，「老麻烦精」，他心里嘀咕道，脸上却是掩不住的荡开的笑意。

自从两人的手机被斯特林先生没收以后，他们就开始了这样的活动。这叫什么？彼得在星期四的早晨坐在托尼的后座上问道。

“有点像，就..就打仗的时候，那个..”  
“密信。”  
“对，对，差不多。”彼得拍了下腿，托尼的车子颠簸了一下。  
“别乱动，再乱动自己下来走。”托尼的声音被风盖住了一点，有些模糊。彼得趴在他的后背上咯咯地笑，也不恼， “这可是你自己答应的，打赌输了就送我上学，你不能说话不算数。”他抬起脑袋，棕色的额发被风吹起一点，盖住了右眼，他模模糊糊看见托尼转了过来，黑色的头发也像他一样被风吹起一点，盖在了他的右眼上。

“傻。”

托尼的声音里带着笑意，彼得却莫名其妙地红了脸。他抿了抿嘴唇，把耳朵从托尼的后背上挪开了一点。单车在经过街角的时候莫名其妙地又颠了一下，彼得的手垫在屁股底下，身子不免跟着歪了下去，他蹬了两下腿，急忙抽出了手抓住了托尼的衣角。

骑车的男孩莽莽撞撞，闯了一个红绿灯，彼得在他身后小声地责怪他，他却跟没听见一样，在跟迎面驶来的轿车打照面的时候悄悄地弯了嘴角。

-  
彼得帕克有个秘密。他喜欢他的新邻居托尼斯塔克。

而镇上所有的同龄人们都知道，彼得帕克和托尼斯塔克是好朋友。

“Hey，早上好托尼！”布鲁斯不知道从哪蹦了出来揽住了托尼的肩膀。托尼好像还没睡醒，被布鲁斯的一个猛扑撞了个趔趄，他烦躁地挥开了布鲁斯的胳膊，嘴里嘀咕了两句，从彼得的左边换到了右边。

布鲁斯尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，停在半空的手显得有点可笑，便只好搭在了彼得的身上：“well..彼得？”

被点到名字的男孩从书里面抬起了头，“哦，早上好，布鲁斯。”说完便低下了头，好像只是跟空气打了个招呼一样。

“好吧..”布鲁斯尴尬地抿了抿嘴唇，“注意眼睛彼得，我，我先走了，再见托尼！”

“好的布鲁斯，再见！”彼得抬着头，突然炽热而认真的目光盯得布鲁斯有些不知所措。

好吧..看来不只托尼不欢迎他的加入。少年的声音像是盛夏冰镇的橙子汽水，语气里的愉悦像气泡一般咕嘟咕嘟地升上来炸裂在空气中。布鲁斯挠了挠后脑勺看向了托尼，托尼还是低着头，一副没睡醒的样子，他只得对着彼得泄气地挥挥手，以示告别。

等到布鲁斯走出大概十米后，托尼才抬起了头，“晚上..”

“托尼！”托尼的话被打断了，彼得眨了下眼，跟着托尼的视线看了过去。

他的秘密。彼得呼吸一窒。

托尼有个女朋友，这不是秘密。

蒂利亚有着一头漂亮的棕发，跟大多数的女孩不同，她很少把头发放下来，她喜欢扎着马尾，甩来甩去，像只高傲的火烈鸟一样炫耀着她的羽毛。她就这样甩着马尾走到了托尼的面前，在拉住托尼的袖口的时候，轻轻地扫了一眼彼得。

女孩子的下巴抬着，露出她纤长白皙的脖颈，她睥睨着这个总是跟着托尼身边的男孩，眼神里流露出一丝不屑。彼得被她盯得不舒服，绕开托尼加快了脚步。

她根本就没必要，他又不是那些会躲在托尼家门口往他卧室窗户掷小石子的前女友。彼得无奈地往前走着，试图把注意力集中在手里的书上。可是立陶宛和普鲁士的二战硝烟*哪能燃起这个总喜欢泡在实验室里的男孩的兴致。他泄气地合上了书，回想起托尼每次分手都要经历的「石头风波」。

有好几次托尼实在受不了这群女孩疯狂的报复了，在半夜的时候穿着睡衣敲开了他的家门，推开睡得迷迷瞪瞪的彼得就往他卧室里跑，等到他反应过来走进卧室质问他的时候，他早就「自觉地」把自己埋进彼得的被子里了，任他怎么叫都不出声。想到这彼得不禁咬牙切齿。他倒是走运，每次来的时候玛丽和理查德都凑巧不在家，否则他第二天准会顶着两个黑眼圈去上学的，玛丽可一点也不喜欢托尼这种把女朋友当衣服换的坏小子。

不过最开始的时候托尼还没那么大胆，或者说，还有点分寸。彼得的家门口只有一个路灯，那时候托尼就站在那盏路灯下，棕色的眼睛望着他，跟他说着什么。大概是叫他留他一晚，给他张床睡，他不记得了，他只记得自己一直在点头，给他开门，让他进来。再后来一点，托尼不再一开门就跟他表明目的了，不过他穿的已经很明显了。要是托尼想起来那些晚上他一定觉得有点丢脸，乱糟糟的头发，扯开两颗扣子的睡衣，哦，还有吊着裤脚的裤子。可是彼得只记得垂在他耳边的那缕黑头发，托尼烦躁地拨弄着那缕头发，絮絮叨叨跟他抱怨着他根本不想听的情史，和那群现在把他恨之入骨的漂亮姑娘曾经又是如何如何地迷恋他的烂俗故事，路灯下他的手指穿过那头漂亮的黑发，彼得盯着他，只觉得说不出话。

彼得沉浸在那些秋茶味的回忆里，无意识地放慢了脚步。

托尼在蒂利亚的脸颊上落下了一个吻，没忍住透过女孩垂下来的那缕头发去看彼得的背影。

彼得还是低着头，手里拿着那本根本不适合他的《至海之盐》*。

托尼从来不知道彼得还会喜欢看历史小说，而且还会喜欢到一边走路一边看。托尼也不知道彼得竟然会不跟他说一声就自顾自走掉。他松开了捏着蒂利亚肩膀的手，“那下午见。”

“好的托尼，呃..你不和我一起走吗？”女孩撩起那一缕头发别在了耳后，他知道大多数的男孩都喜欢这个动作。她朝托尼眨了眨眼睛，露出一个每个高中女孩遇见心上人都会露出的完美笑容。

“不了，再见。”托尼像是看不懂女友那一系列小动作一样，回应式地扯出一个笑脸拒绝了她的暗示，跑了出去。

 

“你..”彼得被托尼突然搂过来的手臂吓了一跳，他抬起脑袋，棕色的卷发擦过托尼的鼻尖，“你怎么没跟蒂利亚一起走？”

“蒂利亚？啊..我..”托尼转了转眼球，“我打算跟她分手了。”

说完他狡黠地眨了眨眼，脸上全无刚才与布鲁斯打招呼时的倦意。

哦，又是分手。彼得在心里敷衍地哀叹了一下这两人的恋情，随即那些被他刻意按住的雀跃便像装在罐子里的蝴蝶一样涌了出来。彼得的方向恰好看的见托尼的喉结和纤长的下睫毛，他的小怪兽又开始按捺不住了，毛绒绒的尾巴搔着他的心尖，彼得的眼睛不受控制地亮了起来。

“我喜欢上了你们那一届的玛丽简。”  
托尼低下了头，他的头发垂了下来，在彼得的头顶制造出了一块阴翳。

彼得抬着头，圆眼睛里却一下子没了托尼的倒影。

他就知道，托尼在决定分手之前一定会找到自己的下一任。他还从未见过单身的托尼。当然，他也从未见过失恋的托尼。

也许这是唯一一件能安慰到他的事情。

彼得点了点头，把脸别了过去。

 

“玛丽简..彼得，我记得你妈妈也叫玛丽，也是红头发对吗？”托尼用那只搂在他肩膀上的手摇了摇彼得，问着。  
“她很漂亮，当然，你妈妈也很漂亮，彼得，你知道她的手机号码吗？”  
“我不知道托尼，而且，你现在没有手机了。”  
彼得抬起头来看着他，看起来并不是很高兴。

就是这个表情。

托尼的眼神亮了亮。彼得比他要矮一点，虽然可能是年龄问题，但他一直十分满意他们现在的身高差，比如现在。彼得微微仰着头，露出一截脖颈，和他汗湿的锁骨。托尼控制不住地往那看去。他也很不愿意承认他其实很迷恋彼得身上的味道，即使他出了一点汗。

“这不重要，彼得，你知道我会再搞到一块的。”托尼把头撇了过去，把眼神转移到了彼得身后的杨树上。

“哦，那我也不知道。”

彼得有点生气，他不知道托尼为什么要跟他说这个，他明明知道他根本就不可能认识什么玛丽简。而且，手机。彼得烦闷地甩开了托尼搭在自己肩膀上的手。

为了追玛丽简就可以搞到手机是吗？和他就隔着窗户传纸条就行了是吗？

彼得实在不想在托尼的眼前出糗，哪怕只是表现出一点奇怪的不合时宜的情绪。

“我早上有实验，先走了。”

他把书往胳膊下一夹便跑了出去。托尼的小臂猝不及防地被他的书包带抽了一下，他下意识地轻呼了一声，抬头去看的时候发现彼得早就跑出去老远了。

“喂，你发什么疯啊！”

-

毫无疑问，第二天校园论坛上的头条女王就从蒂利亚变成了玛丽简。

女孩子们永远也学不会拒绝托尼·斯塔克。

彼得站在操作台前，他的卷发比以往更要凌乱，几缕耳后的头发打着卷翘在他的后脑勺上，让他看起来多了几分滑稽。

“彼得，你能不能把那堆试管就..”

“不能！”彼得打断了内德，恶狠狠地转过了脑袋，朝他故作凶狠地咧了下嘴，。

“呃..好吧，好..”虽然彼得顶着一头乱毛呲牙咧嘴的样子一点也不可怕，但是内德还是被他吓到了，毕竟彼得在他面前一直都蛮好脾气的。他往后退了两步，顺便把彼得乱扔的试管收了起来。

“呃..昨天的橄榄球比赛你去了吗..啊你肯定去了，托尼在呢，哎你知道吗，蒂利亚跟他吵架了，他们好像分手了。”

内德说着，手上一边整理着器材，他没注意到彼得变得更差的脸色。

“哦，对，对，是分手了，我今早还看到论坛头条了呢，真不是说，托尼可真够厉害的，昨天下午才分的手，今早就能找到新女友..你说，他的那个新女友，就不介意吗？”

“不过要是我是女的，我也会答应，那可是托尼·斯塔克，给他当一天女朋友我也乐意啊。”

“你说是不是彼得？”

内德收起酒精灯，朝彼得的方向看过去。

男孩深深地低着头，仿佛恨不得缩到锁骨里。他的食指已经浸在试管里了，在浅黄色的试剂里冒着泡。

“彼得！”内德赶紧把他的手指拽了出来，那些试剂多少有点腐蚀性，彼得怎么会那么不小心，把一整个指节都泡了进去。

内德从玻璃罐里拿出了一块没泡过酒精的棉花，给好友擦着手，“一会你去吃饭吗？你这手..要不然先去趟医务室吧。”

内德问着，顺势抬了下头。彼得的额发没像往常那样安分地垂在他的额头上，而是乱糟糟地翘在他头顶，所以他清楚地看见了彼得脸上晦涩的表情。

原谅他用晦涩这个词语来形容好友的表情，他实在不擅长分析别人的感情，更不擅长用什么花里胡哨的词汇来描述别人的感情。他辨别不出，只觉得好像刚才他说的话大概是有什么不妥，惹了好友不快。内德忖度着自己的前言后语，考虑着到底是哪出了问题。

“呃..当然了彼得，你也很好，肯定也有很多女孩子喜欢你的，说不定蒂利亚也喜欢你！他们现在分手了，你们，你们可以试试啊！”一定是这个！内德想起彼得惨淡的情史，像抓到线索的二流侦探一般兴奋地抓住彼得的胳膊喊道。

他根本不知道他抓住的不是什么线索，而是一条马上就要烧起来的导火线。

“够了内德。”

彼得依旧没有抬头，他把手从内德的手里抽了出来。

“我没事，不需要去医务室，也不需要什么女朋友，更不需要知道托尼的任何事。”

“我需要自己一个人待一会，或者请假回家——我没什么事，只是想一个人待一会，行吗。”

他抬起头，这时内德才注意到他的眼睛有点湿润。

“你..”

“我没哭内德！”

“我..”彼得抬手抹了抹眼角，“对不起，我不太舒服，我想我要回去了，麻烦你帮我跟斯特林先生说一声，麻烦你了。”

他从桌子上跳了下来，试管被他带倒了两根，摔碎在了地上，那是他们刚刚配好的试剂。

试剂什么时候都可以配，但是他现在必须要走了。

彼得狠狠地抹了把脸，走了出去。

-  
“彼得呢？”

托尼倚在彼得教室的后门上，对着趴在桌子上闷闷不乐的小胖子问道。

“他回家了，好像心情不太好，也或者是身体不舒服？我不知道”内德叹了口气，给手里的笔扣上了笔帽。

“哦，托..斯塔克学长，”内德直起身子，“你为什么跟蒂利亚学姐分手啊，玛丽简是我们这个级部的哎，你们有话聊吗？”

托尼皱了皱眉，他倒不是反感，只是有点诧异，这个小胖子好像跟自己很熟一样，竟然问他这种问题。

“还好，”他松开了手，门把手在他松开力道之后发出一声杂响，不过在嘈杂的课后，没有人注意到。“我去找他了，再见。”

“呃..托..斯塔克学长！你的钥匙！”

内德摘下了挂在门把手上的钥匙。算了，明天找机会给彼得让他还给托尼吧。

-  
“好点了吗？”

“我没事妈妈，你能让我一个人待一会吗，就一会，我就躺在这，哪都不去，你不用一直盯着我。”彼得翻了个身，朝玛丽无奈地说道。

“我知道，我知道，我知道你没事，我就是想看看你。”玛丽把果汁放到了彼得的床头柜上，靠在那个望远镜的旁边。

她的眼神有点闪烁，但她的宝贝儿子现在正躺在床上像个霜打的茄子，她可不想再惹得他不开心。

“那你好好休息，晚上吃饭的时候我再来叫你。”

“嗯”

彼得闷声应了一句。玛丽也没有办法了，叹了口气，她伸手给儿子掖了掖被子，又心疼地摸了两下他棕色的脑袋，走了出去。

和那天晚上一样，在玛丽走后，彼得立马从被子里坐了起来，他翻出那张被他团过好几次的纸条，展了开来。

「明天你橄榄球比赛对吗」

托尼在看清他的字之后果真笑了。彼得总觉得托尼笑起来很不像他本人的风格。玛丽不是例外，大部分的他们这些同龄人的家长都不怎么喜欢托尼，他看起来一点也不乖，虽然长着一双蛊惑人心的大眼睛，但是在长辈面前，他们仿佛一点也没有说服力。可是他每次笑起来，唇角两边勾起来的小小的圆弧，就像两个沾着糖的小勾子一样勾住了彼得心里的小怪兽。真奇怪，一个男孩子竟然会被另一个男孩子的笑搞到脸红。第一次彼得感受到这种感觉的时候摸到了自己发烫的脸颊，他这么疑惑道。可是后来，在每一次托尼冲他笑过后他摸到自己同样炽热的脸颊后彼得终于明白，他大概是对这个男生怦然心动了。

彼得摸着手里纸条褶皱的纹路，想起托尼的女友，和今早内德的话，有些喘不过气。任由自己滑进被窝里，彼得眨着眼睛盯着天花板发呆。

在他意识到自己喜欢托尼之后他便无法避免地越陷越深。他开始找借口和托尼一起骑单车上学，即使托尼本来是有专车接送的；他享受着和托尼一起的每分每秒，包括每晚窗帘后的「密信」，和两人偶尔的同床共枕。

都是他自己。

托尼对这件事一无所知，他对他自始至终从未变过，是他任由自己沉溺其中的。彼得翻了个身，吸了吸鼻子。他不想哭，这样显得他实在太没骨气。这样的事情他经历过很多次了，托尼每次分手，他都会先高兴后失望，可每次这种波动都会越来越大。因为很显然，他在和托尼密切的相处中，越来越无法自拔，越来越喜欢他。

他还是没忍住掉了一颗眼泪。

他不想吃晚饭了，可是玛丽会来叫他。他逼迫自己闭上了眼睛，希望自己睡过去，便可以逃过玛丽的盘问和让他无味的晚宴。

“不不，夫人，斯特林先生让我转告他一下实验结果，我告诉您您会忘掉的。”

“就十分钟。”

“行，五分钟也行，谢谢您，我就不用穿拖鞋了。”

托尼。

彼得一下睁开了眼。他怎么来了。他慌乱地扯开被子跳了下来。他不想看见托尼，最起码也要明天，反正不能是现在。他冲到门口，想在托尼推开门进来之前把门锁掉。

“你干嘛。”

托尼抵住了门。他来过这间卧室无数次，早就轻车熟路，彼得就不该妄想自己能抢先一步。

他知道自己的力气抵不过他，也知道玛丽和理查德就守在门外，而托尼又是好心来通知他的，所以于情于理，他都不得不放他进来。

彼得舔了舔嘴唇，松开了门，“快点。”

“请假？怎么，学习太好了不用听课是吧，那你怎么不直接跳级过来跟我一块上课。”

“就五分钟，有话赶紧说，不要让玛丽进来把你拖出去。”彼得看了眼坐在他床上的托尼，没好气地说道。

以往他是不会在意托尼这种怪里怪气的腔调的，毕竟自从他们第一次见面托尼就是如此，他已经习惯了。但是今天他实在没有精力再去分解这种情绪化的不善的口吻。

“好吧，”托尼意外地答应了，坐在床上朝他伸出一只手，“那你坐过来，告诉我你今天怎么了。”

他抬着头，那双彼得所谓的蛊惑人心的眼睛就这么觑着他，没有丝毫躲闪。

彼得吸了一口气，没有接过他的手。他绕了开来，坐到了他的书桌上。

“我没事，你到底要跟我说什么。”

他把头撇到一边，看着窗外那棵被虫蛀了的，秃了一半叶子的柏树。

托尼也收了手，跟着他看了过去。

“你呢，你要跟我说什么。”

他语气淡淡的，像是在问他今天的可乐要不要加冰一样。

可彼得的神经却在这一瞬间就紧张了起来。他的睫毛频密地抖动着，像那棵被虫蛀过的柏树一样痛苦地抖落掉树叶。

“没有..我有什么可说的。”

他能感觉到托尼的眼神正觑着他，而他在撒谎。谎言是他虚伪的枷锁，也是他真实的庇护。他在这一瞬间疯狂地渴望穿梭时空回到过去，逼迫当时的自己停止一切，乖乖地喝下旧梦的苦水，咽下过往的毒，学到教训，早早地知难而退，现在也不必因为害怕秘密被窥视而恐惧颤抖。

可是彼得是真的不会掩藏，就像玛丽说的那样。

“我喜欢你。”彼得看见托尼张开了嘴，他仿佛看见自己的秘密从那双嘴唇间探出獠牙，啃向自己的喉咙。他慌乱地抢先说了出口，没考虑任何后果和退路。

空气静了下来，蒸腾着夏夜消散的温度。彼得仿佛突然意识到自己做了什么。他居高临下地望着托尼，却感到无限的卑微。托尼没有说话，甚至连眉毛不曾皱一下。彼得往后退了一步，他的腿肚在打颤，他的胃袋在痉挛。他转过身，夺门而出。

他一定要在被抛弃之前做那个先离开的人。

托尼站了起来，他的右手紧握着，那张被彼得反复团起又展开的纸条被他捏在掌心里。贪婪地吸收着托尼的汗水。

“彼得，你还好吗？”

玛丽弯着腰，红色的卷发打着结垂在她的腰上。彼得跑进了厕所，托尼听得见压抑的呕吐声。

“我先走了夫人，彼得的胃好像不太好，我就不打扰了。”

他弯了弯腰，和蹲在卫生间门口的玛丽告别。玛丽敷衍地点了点头，没回头看他，只是趴在那扇门上，听着儿子低低的呜咽束手无策。

托尼捏了捏手心的纸条，打开门走了出去。

-

彼得帕克藏不住秘密，他以为小镇上的所有同龄人都以为他和托尼是好朋友。

好吧，也不能怪他，托尼斯塔克的口袋总是有能让那些臭小子改口的东西。

但是女孩子就比较头疼了。他的钱买不通互联网，网上关于他的彼得的乱七八糟的东西总能抢占他的女友们占领论坛头条，托尼只好顺着网线打听到那些姑娘那里，好声好气地央求了半个月才答应他把那些让他半夜看得往彼得家窜的东西藏在倒数几页。

是的，青少年嘛，青少年总得有什么秘密才对。托尼也有自己的秘密。

今早他不出意外地落单了。托尼一个人骑着单车往学校里跑，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖。

苹果味的糖果被他咬得坑坑洼洼。他在路上遇见了玛丽简，他朝她笑了笑，咬碎了糖果。苹果味就这样弥散开来，粘在他一侧的虎牙上。

他停下了车子，没有上锁。

他到底在想什么。

托尼抬起舌根抵住自己的上颚。他一早就知道彼得喜欢他。但是，他到底在想什么？

这个问题是问给他们两个人的。托尼不知道彼得是怎么想的，更不知道自己是怎么想的。直觉告诉他他应该抓住他。就像每次他故意把单车骑得歪歪扭扭的时候彼得抓住他一样。可是他就是觉得不妥，他不知道为什么。

这种难以捉摸，模糊又强烈的感觉让他控制不住的心烦意乱。他不喜欢界定不清的东西，更不喜欢左右为难，为选择而折磨的自己。可是青少年就是如此。恋爱的青少年更是如此。

托尼狠狠地舔了舔粘在他牙齿上的那块糖渣。果味的糖依旧包裹着锋利，割伤了他的舌尖。  
-

“彼得没来。”

内德老远就看见了托尼，数学老师还在讲台上把他所谓的思维逻辑讲得天花乱坠，托尼就一脸「我要进去找人」的架势。内德赶紧摇了摇头，指了指彼得的空桌子，朝他做了嘴型。

他看见托尼的表情不太好，跟那天在实验室里彼得的表情很像。内德依旧搞不懂这副表情，皱起脸来考虑着自己刚才的话有哪里不妥。

不过托尼并不在乎内德变得有些狰狞的表情，他看了眼彼得的空座位，微不可察地挑了下眉。

这小子，躲他？

第二天，彼得依旧没来。托尼看着那个空座位，叹了口气。

接下来的两天，他越来越提前，站在彼得他们教室的后门，等着下课铃敲响的时候抓住这个跟他躲猫猫的胆小鬼。可是彼得根本就没来，乖小孩兼胆小鬼的彼得第一次装病请了一周的假，躲在自己的卧室里等着托尼把他的胡言乱语尽快忘掉。

第五天的时候托尼终于呆不住了。他到底在想什么？躲着自己有什么用，他会把他那句没头没尾的告白忘掉吗？托尼腾地站了起来，椅子被他的动作推出去老远，发出了刺耳的声音。蒂利亚把笔盖含在嘴里，看着男孩拎着书包走了出去。

他的车子不见了。也难怪，他们学校小偷小摸的一向不少，没上锁的车子简直就是送上门的好事。托尼掏出了手机，给家里打了个电话。

是的，托尼当然有手机。没收对于托尼斯塔克又不是什么了不得的事。

轿车比两个轮的脚踏车快得多，托尼把书包扔在了后座上，跳了下来。

“托尼！”

“马上就好！”

他挥了挥手，把那张纸条从裤兜里掏了出来，往彼得家后面跑去。

他知道今天理查德在家，而玛丽不在。这比两个人都在要好太多，但他还是不敢走前门。彼得的卧室在二楼的右侧，外面有一圈灰银色的雕栏，他轻而易举地抓住了栏杆，跳了上去。

彼得没有关阳台的窗，托尼掀开了窗帘，拍了拍手上的锈迹，走了进去。

“你..”

男孩没有睡，他趴在自己的床上，枕头和被子全都堆在脚底下，乱得像玛丽简给他形容的每周例行的大扫除。

彼得正在找那张纸条。他刚费了吃奶的力气把自己的胳膊塞到墙缝里，就看到托尼像个强盗一样从窗帘后面冒了出来。

托尼的头发很乱，手臂上也沾了泥土色的铁锈，裤脚碎了一块，垂在他的脚踝上。

“你..你干嘛！你怎么从这里进来，你不会走门吗！”

彼得看见托尼一副狼狈的样子，一霎时忘了他所谓的羞耻。他从床上跳了下来，拽住托尼的胳膊往屋里带。

“你爸爸在家，他不让我进怎么办。”

托尼任由彼得把自己拽到卧室内的卫生间，看他的睫毛垂下破碎的阴影，随着他帮他洗手的动作浮现隐没。

“我爸？你怎么知道他在？”彼得抬起了头，疑惑地望着托尼的脸。

他的手有些凉，捏着他的手腕，扯下毛巾。

托尼突然感觉空气中有点甜，像那颗苹果糖的味道。他瞥了眼盥洗池，一盒奶绿色的香皂摆在上面。

彼得专心地给他擦着手，托尼盯着他的发旋，有点出神。

“我装了监控，你信吗。”

彼得的手顿住了。

“神经病。”

托尼被他的白眼逗笑了，他耸了耸肩，“那你以为，我是怎么避开你爸妈，跑过来跟你睡觉的？”他说着，往前凑了一步。

卧室卫浴小得可怜，彼得被他的动作逼到了浴室的磨砂玻璃上，他有点不自在，扭了扭肩膀想推开两人的距离。

“别动。”

托尼按住了他的肩膀，握住了他的手腕。

不不不不，不要动我。

彼得感觉到手腕那里传来了骨裂的声音。他知道那是幻觉，托尼只是虚虚的握住他，可是他却感觉到恶劣的高温，仿佛要把他脆弱的关节生生烧断。

“不来上课。怎么，真准备跳级跟我一起上课？这么喜欢我？”他抓住彼得的手腕拎了起来。

而彼得在听到他最后一句话的时候终于想了起来。

他没有忘。

也是，这种事情谁会忘掉呢。更何况他是托尼斯塔克，他连他幼儿园的女朋友连衣裙上绣的是猫是狗都记得一清二楚。

“你要是真打算跟我一起上课，也不是不行。不过你得小心蒂利亚，毕竟她可是我的前女友，扔石子的功力不劣于我之前的任何一届。”

“说起来，你会扔石子吗？我们离得这么近，就算了吧。”

“你..”

“够了！”

彼得甩开了托尼的手，他的头发沾上了水，贴在他的脸颊上。

托尼似乎并不意外，他收了手，身子却没动，依旧杵在彼得的身前，不给他闪躲的空间。

“爱喜欢不喜欢，我又不是非要跟你在一起！”

“来刺激我很有意思是吗，朋友不做了是吗，托尼斯塔克，你真够可以的，我没想到你的这种恶劣一点也没变，无论是什么时候，你总是这副样子，傲慢得让人讨厌！”

“滚出去！我不想再看见你！去你妈的跳级！我要转学！”

彼得的身子因为气愤和痛苦颤抖着，他抬起头倔强地看着托尼，仿佛真的不怕他离开一样。不，他怕他离开，又怕他不离开。跟以前走在橄榄球赛场外一样，他怕他看他，又怕他不看他。

他用力去推眼前让他发疯的罪魁祸首，可托尼一把抓住了他。他的膝盖顶开了他的大腿，湿润的嘴唇覆了上来。

托尼的舌尖有一股苹果味，彼得惊异之下竟然还有空去想这个。他的嘴唇被托尼强势地顶开，他的齿关也毫无招架之力地溃败在托尼苹果味的攻势下。托尼张开了嘴，咬住了彼得柔软的下唇。

“嘶。”

彼得被刺痛惊醒，他推开了托尼，舔掉了唇角的血珠。

“你他妈脑子里想的都是些什么！”

他气极，扯过托尼的衣领挥拳想打上去。

“你呢？你脑子里又想的是什么？”托尼抬眼，语气一同往常得轻描淡写。彼得却顿住了。他的拳头像士气已竭的衰兵一样，萎靡地落了下来。他本来就不可能打下去的。

“我不知道。我不知道我在想什么，也不知道你在想什么。”托尼往后退了一步，别开了头。

“我只知道我喜欢你坐在我的后座上，喜欢你把手从你屁股下面抽出来放在我的腰上；喜欢你穿着睡衣给我开门，骂我扰人清梦却在半夜时候滚到我怀里；喜欢你因为我的前女友吃醋，更喜欢你因为我的现女友吃醋；喜欢你傻乎乎地以为我没有手机和我传纸条，喜欢你——”

他不说话了，他的眼睛里凝固着有些青涩的柔情，看着彼得因为他意外的告白涨红了脸。男孩的耳尖和胸口染上了薄粉色，在卫浴暧昧的灯光下像一只熟透的桃子。

“喜..喜欢什么..”

彼得舌头打着结，他不敢抬头，怕被托尼撞见自己透红的脸色。

“喜欢你，没有了。”


End file.
